Cartita a Santa Claus 2009 Risas Garantizadas
by Estrella de Malfoy
Summary: Porque todos tenemos derecho a pedirle regalitos a Santa. ¿Qué pedirán los personajes de Harry Potter?. No es una lista. Completamente OoC


Cartita a Santa Claus

Querido Santa, este año todos los personajes que estamos en Harry Potter nos hemos portado muy bien y decidimos hacer esta carta en conjunto para que nos traigas muchos presentes. Después de todas las cosas que nos han pasado (ya sabes, mataron a algunos, desaparecieron otros y muchas cosas más) ya J.K. Rowling nos ha dejado libres al fin y estamos descansando merecidamente. Como veras, estamos conviviendo en paz y armonia e incluso Lord Voldemort ha entrado a un grupo de ayuda para Villanos Incomprendidos y Derrotados (VID por sus siglas) y ha mejorado bastante!...Ahh!, si vieras tambien que bien le han sentado sus clases de tejido a dos agujas para bajar el estres, y no olvidemos las clases de yoga y meditacion!. No sabes lo que se ha esforzado y merece un gran regalo.

Los chicos de Gryffindor se preparan para ser aurores: Harry creció unos centímetros mas y al fin esta feliz con la chica Weasley. Ronald, por su parte, ha aprendido a comer con la boca cerrada y Hermione, la pobre aun no logra dominar su rebelde cabellera, pero que se le va a hacer, ella ya nacio asi y ni modo. Seamus Finnigan ha comprado un seguro para incendios, porque asi como esta la cosa con el todo es explotar y explotar.

Los chicos Slytherin estan mas que mejor: Blaise Zabini esta tratando de cambiar de piel como Michael Jackson (en paz descanse) y La Señora gorda del retrato de Gryffindor, junto con Crabbe y Goyle han decidido por fin bajar de peso este año venidero, haciendo un equipo de ayuda y autoestima. Draco Malfoy sigue tan guapo como siempre y ha decidido sentar cabeza con una chica. Pansy Parkinson esta terca en quitarse la cara de perro que tiene y te tiene una peticion especial que mas adelante te diremos.

Los mortífagos han estado un poco inquietos, la verdad pero en el fondo son buenos chicos, por ejemplo Greyback por fin se convirtio en vegetariano y tiene mejor digestion porque la carne cruda le causaba muchos gases al pobrecito. Bellatrix se le declaro por fin a Voldemort, pero el le dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo asi que la chica esta en la cruel espera; por cierto supe por ahí que Voldi dijo que si no se peinaba un poco nomas no habia nada de nada. Chisme o no, yo te lo paso al costo para que te enteres. Lucius Malfoy se ha cortado el pelo y ha perdido su hermoso baston con remate de víbora manos de la mascota de Hagrid, quien ya se disculpo por el asunto y para saldar el asunto dse tomaron un par de cervezas de mantequilla y armaron un relajo que para qué te cuento. Por cierto, que Hagrid ya se ha rasurado y esta irreconocible sin barba y bigote, ¡Cuando lo veas te vas a desmayar!.

Minerva McGonagall esta feliz porque ha encontrado pareja por correspondencia y Severus Snape esta en la lucha, pues todos tenemos derecho a ser felices. Remus Lupin cada vez batalla mas al cortarse las garras que le crecen despues de cada transformacion y no dudo que te pida un cortauñas tamaño gigante, pero eso ya lo veremos mas adelante.

El Profesor Fillius Flitckwick anda de galan con Madame Maxim, pero en un descuido, la dama le ha pisado los juanetes del pie y no se ha podido levantar en un buen tiempo. Gilderoy Lockheart sigue en ese hospital para desahuciados mentales, ¡El pobrecito!, nunca se recupero de la negativa de nuestra querida Sybill Trelawney, quien se confeso enamorada de Slughorn, y este a su vez de Pomona Sprout y ahora se encuentran haciendo planes de boda, por cierto estas cordialmente invitado.

Lavender Brown va por su segundo embarazo y esta divina con esos 23 kilos de mas que se carga porque han dicho en San Mungo que son trillizos, ¡Ah que muchacha tan picara! Y el pobre Dean Thomas, padre de los bebes esta que no cabe de gusto porque ahora estos si se pareceran a el. No me poda olvidar de Albus Dumbledore, quien adora las golosinas y cada que puede secuestra a la del carrito de los dulces del tren y se come todo el cargamento escondido en el armario evanescente. Si, ese que Draco reparo para que entraran los mortifagos a Howgarts. ¡Muchacho travieso!

Peeves anda un poco triste porque es el unico que hace travesuras de altura en el colegio, pero hemos tratado de consolarlo diciendole que conseguiremos a otro fantasma jugueton como el y eso lo ha animado un poco. Argus Filtch y la Señora Norris hacen una bonita pareja (perdon, se estiman bastante) y se les ve siempre muy unidos en los pasillos.

Colagusano se encuentra tambien un poco triste porque la mano de plata no le funciona como esperaba, pero ya lo superar pronto, no te preocupes. Por último, Lunita Lovegood esta de manteles largos porque por fin alguien le ha creído las historias sobre esas criaturas extrañas de las que ella habla y de las cuales no recuerdo ni el nombre. Quieres saber quienes le creen?. Son Alice y SU ESPOSO Longbottom, a quienes Luna visita frecuentemente en San Mungo en el pabellon psiquitrico. es una ternura de niña!

Arthur y Molly Weasley han pasado una semana en el Londres muggle y han vuelto de lo más felices del mundo , ¡Ha sido como Disneylandia para ellos!, incluso piensan mudarse para allá próximamente

Bien, creo que te he puesto al corriente de todo y ahora sí la lista de regalos va como sigue:

Harry Potter: Unos lentes de contacto porque esta harto de los suyos y quiere verse mejor ahora que sea auror. Y si se puede, un frasquito de Pomada de la Campana, que se consigue en México y es muy buena para desvanecer cicactrices.

Ronald Weasley: Entradas VIP para todo el año para la temporada de Quiddittch (Eso si, lejos de Malfoy si se puede porque todava no liman del todo asperezas)

Hermione Granger: Una dotacion de pociones alisadoras para todo el año, de preferencia

Ginny Weasley: Patentar su hechizo moco murcielago porque ya se lo han pirateado mucho y asi no se vale

Lord Voldemort: Otros siete Horrocruxes por si las dudas, ya que un dia de stos le entra la cosquilla y decide dar guerra nuevamente

Seamus Finnigan: Con lo caro que le salio su seguro de incendios, mejor desea una varita que no este defectuosa para no explotar mas

Remus Lupin: La ultima edicion de "Poemas bajo la luna llena" que quiere leerle a su Tonks del alma

Albus Dumbledore: Tooodos los caramelos de limon del mundo y si pueden ranas de chocolate y varitas de regaliz , ¡mejor!

Sra. Norris: Deshacerse ya un rato de Filcht porque la asfixia con tanta atencion. ¡Pobrecilla!

Peeves: A los gemelos Weasley de vuelta, aunque sea de visita de vez en cuando para no aburrirse

Severus Snape: un Shampoo para pelo graso porque ahora que esta a punto de estrenar novia, hay que cuidar la apariencia

Colagusano: Una mano ortopédica porque la de plata, a pesar de ser mas cara no funciona bien a la hora de comer con palitos chinos el sushi que tanto le gusta

Hagrid: Quiere otro dragon porque Norberto ha crecido mucho y se ha ido de la casa

Pofr. Flitwick: Por lo menos un metro mas de estatura, para llegarle por lo menos a las rodillas a Madame Maxine

Minerva McGonagall: Una dotación completa de timbres postales porque su novio es muggle y el Ministerio de magia le ha prohibido cartearse con él usando lechuzas. ¡Qué desagradable!

Sybill Trelawney: Unos chales Hippies nuevos porque los que tiene ya estan un poco desgastados, Ah!, ya no, gracias, Santa, pero Voldemort se acaba de ofrecer a tejerle unos cuantos con la nueva puntada de derecho y reves que le sale divina, igual y te teje una bufanda, ¿Eh?

La Sra. Gorda: Un libro de dietas modernas para personas en los cuadros que sea efectivo

Crabbe y Goyle: Aparte de las 10 neuronas que te piden toooodos los años, este año quieren tambien unos aparatos para ejercitarse con todo y su vestimenta deportiva incluida. (Va en serio esto de bajar de peso)

Pansy Parkinson: Deseaba un filtro amoroso poderoso para Draco, pero mejor optó por una cirugía de cara para que la compongan tantito, de preferencia en una de esas cílnicas carísimas de Beverly Hills, si no es mucha molestia.

Luna Lovegood: El best Seller "De los incomprendidos es el mundo", para lerselos a sus nuevos amigos de San Mungo

Arthur y Molly Weasley: Una casa en Londres Muggle si no es mucho pedir, con siete u ocho habitaciones de preferencia y unos tres baños por lo menos, ya ves que la familia es numerosa y ahora que se integran Fleur y Agelina Johnsonn, pues te imaginarás cómo se pone eso

Bellatrix Lestrange: Un peine para que al fin Voldemortcito Le haga cariitos, ¡Pícara la nena!

Por último, Draco Malfoy, quien solamente pide una cosa: Que le traigas a esa chica Estrella de Malfoy porque simplemente sin ella no puede vivir.

Creo que es todo por el momento y sin mas nos despedimos de ti hasta el prxóimo año. Por cierto, si pudieras dejarme algún suetercito de color rosa para mí, te lo agradecera bastante, gordito.

Con el cariño de siempre.

Dolores Umbridge


End file.
